


HOSHINA TAKUMI HAVE I ALREADY TOLD YOU THAT YOU’RE HOPELESS?

by Blue13



Series: Desperate Chats for Oblivious Lovers [1]
Category: DAYS (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Funny, Gen, Group chat, OBLIVIOUS HOSHINA, Touin, a bunch of idiots, and THEN HE MET HER AGAIN AND TOUIN GOT INTO TROUBLE, badass Ubukata scouting Touin, because he is in love with soccer, first time they saw each other, he didn't noticed her, he's simply hopeless, pre-Touin match, so innocent, taku is a soccer nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 06:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16697374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue13/pseuds/Blue13
Summary: Ura: let’s say the circumstances didn’t quite help youKai: let’s say she was more astute than youUra: let’s say she is pretty good at charming peopleKai: and hypnotise them with a singsong about soccer and matchesUra: which is quite effective on someone like youTaku: I’ve been fooledTaku: is this what you’re saying?Kai: yeah sort ofUra: pretty muchTaku: so if we were to sum up the whole state of thingsTaku: we could say that I’m an idiotUra: I prefer something like “a kind, intelligent, yet oblivious soccer nerd”- Back to the origins of everything -





	HOSHINA TAKUMI HAVE I ALREADY TOLD YOU THAT YOU’RE HOPELESS?

_One evening._

 

_Group chat “T.A.K.U.”_

_Members: Takumi_Hoshina, Atomu_Isurugi, KaidoHayato11, Ura.Shizuka_

 

Kai: TAKU WE NEED TO TALK

Taku: when are we going to change the group name? it’s been a year now and it’s disturbing

Kai: bullshit, it’s perfect

Ura: it was a beautiful twist of fate

Ura: the first letters of each of our names making up your name

Atomu: fate decided that we will always be by your side captain (っ◕‿◕)っ ♥ 

Taku: thank you

Taku: but I still find it disturbing

Kai: next time Taku

Kai: as I’ve previously said

Kai: WE NEED TO TALK

Taku: tell me, I’m available

Taku: what’s the matter? Can I help you somehow?

Kai: it’s not about me, it’s about you

Taku: me?

Taku: I’m feeling well today

Kai: oh yeah I can guess how you feel now

Kai: AFTER YOU EXPLAINED THE WHOLE TEAM STRATEGY TO SEISEKI’S MANAGER

Kai: A GOOD CAPTAIN IS EXPECTED TO DEFEND THE INTERESTS OF HIS TEAM!

Kai: AND IT IS OUR INTEREST TO WIN AGAINST SEISEKI

Taku: I’d like to point out 3 arguments in my favour

Taku: 1. I didn’t explain the whole team strategy

Ura: (bc he didn’t have enough time)

Kai: THANK GOD HE DIDN’T

Taku: no, it wasn’t a matter of time

Taku: 2. A good captain is expected to do more than that, a good captain must be supportive and lead the team even in the worst situations. If this situation turns out to be catastrophic, I’ll take full responsibility and lead you guys like I’ve always done.

Atomu: I’d dare say it’s already pretty catastrophic

Kai: YES IT IS

Atomu: but thank you for the inspiring speech

Taku: 3. I didn’t know she was Seiseki’s manager

Ura: wh-

Ura: what

Atomu: how on earth you didn’t know?!

Kai: jahfnicniml WHAT

Kai: are you kidding me

Taku: why are you so surprised, it’s totally natural not knowing people you’ve never seen before

Kai: - HUGE mistake -

Taku: ?

Ura: you had already seen her once

Atomu: yep

Taku: …

Taku: how do you guys know who I’ve seen and who I’ve not…

Ura: because we were with you, Taku

Taku: where?

Atomu: last week, watching Seiseki’s match vs Hokutou high

Ura: remember?

Atomu: it was a dark and cloudy day…

Atomu: the wind flew and brown leaves were carried away…

Ura: it was raining like hell

Atomu: be more poetic, Ura!!

Ura: it was raining cats and dogs

Atomu: (´･_･`) 

Ura: what? The use of figures of speech is what makes a text poetic

Taku: yes I remember

Ura: gud

Ura: plus, we were standing next to Seiseki’s bench

Ura: so you MUST have seen her

Taku: no

Kai: HOW

Taku: because I was watching the match

Atomu: -facepalm-

Ura: should I cry or should I laugh

Kai: TAKU FOR GOD’S SAKE

Kai: how many times have I told you to have a look around when you are at school, walking down the street, watching a match, buying things at the supermarket

Kai: and so on and so on

Kai: how many times?? And you never listen to me!!! You never learn from your teacher!

Kai: and in fact look

Kai: who has been single until now and who has been in relationships with nice and interesting girls this whole time??

Ura: (sadly and constantly dumped by every one of them)

Atomu: LMAO

Taku: ..

Taku: …

Taku: lol

Kai: URA SHUT UP

Taku: I’ve never felt the urge to find a girlfriend

Taku: also because if I really were to follow your guidelines it would be a total failure

Taku: like Ura previously said

Atomu: captain I ♥  u

Kai: …

Kai: I’m heartbroken

Ura: not a big problem, since you should be used to it now

Ura:  _:)_

Kai: F*** U

Ura: ♥ 

Kai: there’s sill the fact that you and Atomu noticed her while Taku was focusing on the ball rolling from one side of the field to the other

Kai: I wasn’t there and this is the real disgrace

Kai: bc if I had been there I’d have noticed her for sure and I’d have told you to have a look

Kai: and today you would have recognised her and YOU WOULDN’T HAVE REVEALED OUR STRATEGY TO THE ENEMY

Taku: I didn’t do that anyway

Atomu: I trust him

Ura: yeah me too

Ura: more or less

Atomu: rude!

Ura: the fact is that he’s incredibly naive

Ura: and this can lead to some troubles sometimes

Ura: but in general is a good feature of his character

Kai: yeah let’s put it that way

Kai: so, let’s get to the real point

Kai: is she cute? Do you like her?

Atomu: omg omg I wanna hear what he has to say

Kai: what was the impression of you guys?

Atomu: cute!

Atomu: plus, she’s a 1st year like me, so.. c:

Ura: not bad!

Kai: good

Kai: TAKU????

Taku: well

Ura: yes?

Kai: ??

Atomu: ????

Taku: actually she introduced herself as a middle school student, so due to a matter of age I didn’t even consider that aspect of things

Kai: TAKU

Ura: see, Atomu? That’s what I was talking about before

Ura: about being naive

Atomu: …yeah… now I kinda get it

Kai: HOSHINA TAKUMI YOU ARE HOPELESS!

Taku: why should I wonder if a middle schooler is cute or not, I’d never consider the possibility of developing feelings for her

Kai: but she is NOT a middle schooler

Kai: AND YOU SHOULD HAVE KNOWN IT

Kai: anyway you must have thought something when you saw her for the first time

Kai: give me a comment

Kai: a sentence

Kai: a word

Kai: something

Taku: if I remember well she is blonde, with long straight hair, pale skin, blue-grey eyes, approximately 1.60 cm tall and slim.

Ura: well you do remember well man

Kai: I asked for a comment, not a CIA identikit

Taku: as a conclusion I could say she is objectively cute.

Atomu: captain, I don’t want to be mean but

Atomu: there is no such thing as “objectively cute”

Kai: so you like her.

Ura: actually I was thinking about the fact that you must have felt interested in some kind of way to reveal so many things in like.. 10 minutes?

Kai: GOOD POINT

Kai: if it had been an adult man or an ugly teenager from a real middle school I don’t think you would have transformed into such a caring tourist guide

Taku: wrong

Taku: I’m always kind and available with everyone

Taku: you guys should know that.

Ura: we are not saying that you wouldn’t have been kind

Kai: but sometimes being particularly interested in something (or someone) changes the way you relate to that thing or person

Kai: you can always be kind with everyone

Kai: but sometimes you feel like more “involved”

Ura: more willing to share moments with that person

Kai: AND INFORMATION

Kai: do you get what we mean now?

Taku: not quite sure…

Taku: I thought I was behaving like always

Taku: I thought I was doing a good thing..

Atomu: omg what a baby captain we have here

Atomu: so cuuuute

Atomu: let me hug you :’)

Taku: what

Ura: CUDDLE TIME

Ura: NOW.

Kai: I’m here I’m here

Kai: Taku you did nothing “wrong”

Kai: we know you are a kind guy

Ura: a pure guy

Kai: and so naïve

Ura: so honest

Taku: … I don’t know if they are real compliments or well-expressed insults

Kai: OH C’MON

Ura: we have been your friends, teammates and classmates for 6 long years, we know you better than anybody else :)

Kai: we went through so many things during these 6 years

Kai: and yet we are still alive

Kai: Atomu is still young and he still doesn’t know what kind of hell Touin can actually be, yet he loves you as well

Atomu: (｡♥‿♥｡) 

Atomu: wait what?! 

Ura: let’s say the circumstances didn’t quite help you

Kai: let’s say she was more astute than you

Ura: let’s say she is pretty good at charming people

Kai: and hypnotise them with a singsong about soccer and matches

Ura: which is quite effective on someone like you

Taku: I’ve been fooled

Taku: is this what you’re saying?

Kai: yeah sort of

Ura: pretty much

Taku: so if we were to sum up the whole state of things

Taku: we could say that I’m an idiot

Ura: I prefer something like “a kind, intelligent, yet oblivious soccer nerd”

Kai: ME TOO

Kai: anyway Taku don’t get sad

Ura: we’ll find a solution

Atomu: don’t leave us captaaain

Taku: I’m not sad.

Kai: good

Kai: there’s no point in crying over spilled milk

Kai: the only thing you can do now is to take advantage of this crap

Taku: a new strategy

Kai: NO

Ura: well maybe yes...

Kai: what I meant was

Kai: Do you like her? Then go and ask her out!

Kai: YOUR TIME HAS COME MY FRIEND

Taku: no

Kai: W H Y

Taku: because beauty isn’t everything.

Ura: WHAT

Ura: A

Ura: MAN

Atomu: captain you are such an inspiration for a mere freshman like me

Atomu: what a time to be alive and at Touin, seriously

Kai: honestly man

Kai: but think about it Taku

Kai: if you don’t get to know her, you’ll never know what lies behind those green eyes

Taku: no, they are not green

Taku: they are something between blue and grey

Kai: WHATEVER

Kai: beauty isn’t everything but it’s a good point of start

Ura: I’d like to point out a thing that might be crucial

Ura: she’s Seiseki manager

Kai: to our misfortune

Ura: Taku, follow my line of reasoning

Ura: a girl doesn’t become the manager of a soccer team out of the blue

Ura: if she became Seiseki’s manager, it means that she is interested in soccer

Ura: SHE LIKES SOCCER

Ura: so there’s way more than beauty here

Atomu: captain imagine what would be like having a girlfriend who can watch a match on TV and be able to understand what’s going on!

Atomu: a girlfriend who knows what offside means!

Ura: omg I can’t breathe

Taku: I’ve never thought such an angel could exist

Atomu: well me neither

Atomu: but if Ura’s right then you must reconsider all the funding principles of your life

Kai: so now you’ll play the finals and then go out with

Kai: oi, what’s her name?

Ura: HER NAME

Ura: we have been talking about this girl for two hours and we still don’t know her name

Taku: I don’t know it neither

Ura: you didn’t ask?!?

Atomu: - facepalm n.2 -

Kai: HOSHINA TAKUMI HAVE I ALREADY TOLD YOU THAT YOU’RE HOPELESS?

Taku: yes you have, some lines above

Ura: lmao I’m crying

Kai: I can’t

Kai: how are you going to survive next year without me

Kai: I won’t ask you why you didn’t ask because I’m afraid of the answer

Taku: okay

Ura: man, it’s so hard

Taku: what?

Ura: to teach you about women!

Kai: HARD?! I’D RATHER CALL IT MISSION IMPOSSIBLE

Taku: you don’t have to do it if it’s too hard

Taku: being aware of your limits is a sign of maturity

Kai: YOU SHOULD THANK US

Taku: well I appreciate your efforts, especially if it’s so hard as you said

Taku: but there’s still time for that in the future

Taku: soccer is my priority now

Taku: and this is why now I’m going to wish you all goodnight and go to sleep

Taku: and as the team’s captain I encourage you to do the same

Taku: sleeping well helps to relax your muscles and improve your performance

Taku: so goodnight, see you tomorrow

Kai: ‘night..

Atomu: goodnight captain!

Ura: ‘night Taku

 

 

 

_KaidoHayato11 added Ura.Shizuka and Atomu_Isurugi to the group “S.O.S.”_

Ura: the name sums up the whole situation pretty well…

Kai: we need to take action

Ura: how? Going to Seiseki and say “sorry, may we take your manager for a couple of hours please? It’s important! We need to teach our captain how to behave with a girl”

Kai: could work!

Atomu: but guys! I was going to sleep, as the captain said.. it’s late!

Kai: the best ideas come up in the middle of the night

Atomu: who said that?

Kai: Hayato Kaido

Atomu: I don’t believe you

Atomu: I’m going

Kai: EXCUSE ME

Kai: why do you believe everything Taku says and nothing I say?

Atomu: because the captain is the captain

Atomu: plus he is very serious and considerate

Kai: WTF

Ura: Kai, next time say that Taku said it, it’ll go better

Kai: I refuse to do that!!

Atomu: goodnight!

Kai: WAIT

Kai: WHERE ARE YOU GOING

Ura: lol

Ura: ‘night Atomu

Kai: ATOMU

Kai: ATOMU ISURUGI YOUR SENPAI IS CALLING YOU

Ura: he’s gone

Kai: WELL

Kai: then tomorrow don’t complain if you’ll wake up with 100 messages to read

Kai: Ura I’m sad

Ura: in the end we are the only two left

Kai: well we were 3 before

Kai: not a big change

Ura: ….true that

Ura: sorry, I’m tired as well

Kai: I feel sorry for Taku

Kai: we’ve been best friends for so many years

Kai: and yet sometimes I feel like I’m not able to support him like a best friend would do…

Kai: I care so much about him that I want him to find a good girlfriend and be happy

Kai: someone who truly deserves him, you get what I mean, right?

Ura: of course I do, I’ve known him for so long too

Ura: and I want the very best for him, not only in soccer

Kai: soccer is not everything! This is what he doesn’t realise

Kai: you can love the ball, but the ball won’t love you back

Kai: you can’t receive hugs or kisses from a ball

Kai: …unless you’re hit from the ball in the face…

Ura: I wouldn’t call it a kiss anyway…

Kai: fair enough..

Ura: I agree with you Kai, but we can’t force him to change or to do something he doesn’t want to do

Ura: if he’s not interested in having a girlfriend we can’t find one on behalf of him

Kai: do you know why he says he’s not interested in having a girlfriend??

Kai: because he’s never fallen in love with someone! Not even tried to be interested in a girl! Feelings for him are like volleyball compared to soccer

Kai: the opposite of his everyday life, always perfect and 120% rational

Kai: something he knows nothing about

Kai: but they are what makes your life brighter

Ura: Taku would answer saying that he already has what makes his life brighter, it’s playing soccer with Touin

Kai: I know and I’m proud of being part of his happiness

Kai: but Touin won’t last forever, this is our last year

Ura: let’s avoid this topic…

Kai: I know, I still can’t believe it, seriously

Kai: but this was to say that what is making him feel okay and complete now won’t last forever

Kai: of course I wish he’ll go to Osaka and play with Mitsuru, but what if fate has decided differently?

Kai: life can’t always be perfect and you can’t always foresee and organise everything rationally

Kai: and when hard times come, then you really understand the importance of feelings

Kai: of having someone who will stay by your side and support you

Kai: in a different way from what friends or teammates do

Kai: I don’t want him to find himself suddenly alone dealing with all the difficulties life has in store for him

Ura: I understand

Ura: yet I don’t really think Taku would sacrifice a relationship for the sake of his soccer career

Ura: he’s not that type of person

Ura: I think that if he really found a girl he likes he would try to find a balance between soccer and his new “priority”, as he said

Ura: and knowing him he would totally be able to find it and do both pretty well

Kai: HONESTLY

Kai: he has such a good working brain, he’s smart

Kai: that’s why I don’t understand why he doesn’t even want to try

Kai: if she’s really that cute and she likes soccer, I could even make an exception and temporarily forget she’s from Seiseki

Ura: after the match it won’t be that relevant..

Kai: true

Kai: still we must convince him

Ura: I was wondering that maybe he doesn’t want to do it because he simply doesn’t know how to behave in this situation

Ura: I mean, he’s smart and we all know that

Ura: but we also know that he’s incredibly oblivious too

Kai: UGGHHH totally

Ura: so maybe we simply have to work on this side of his character, but in a sweet, subtle way

Ura: like giving him some piece of advice now and then

Kai: some case-studies about relationships!

Kai: if we make it look like a school subject, factual and rational, then he could accept it and learn it without even realising what this is all about

Kai: at the end of the day we are talking about an oblivious soccer nerd

Ura: lol yeah

Ura: and we all love that oblivious soccer nerd

Kai: yes we do..

Kai: we really do

Kai: otherwise we wouldn’t stay awake until 2 am to find a way to help him

Ura: TRUE

Kai: let’s go to sleep my friend, or the captain will scold us like hell tomorrow

Ura: I don’t want it to happen.

Kai: exactly

Kai: ‘night monk

Ura: -.- ‘night humpbacked

Kai: IT’S NOT A HUMP

Kai: IT’S A HERNIA

Kai: and you know it!

Kai: oi

Kai: ….

Kai: why am I always the one who ends up talking to himself?!?

Kai: ….

Kai: well bye.

 

 

 

_Group chat “T.A.K.U.”, the day after_

Taku: you guys didn’t go to bed early last night, did you?

Taku: Ura you were slow today

Ura: …

Atomu: I went right after you told us captain!

Atomu: I SWEAR

Taku: okay Atomu, I believe you

Kai: me too! Like Atomu!

Taku: I don’t believe you

Kai: WHAT

Ura: pfff LOL

Kai: YOU SHOULDN’T LAUGH

Kai: TAKU SAID YOU WERE SLOW

Ura: … sorry Taku

Ura: Kai forced me to stay awake until late night

Taku: I knew it was something like that

Kai: ARE YOU GUYS KIDDING ME

Kai: anyway yes Taku, it’s true

Kai: while you were peacefully sleeping we were awake, trying to figure out how to help you

Taku: ?

Kai: -.-

Kai: don’t you remember already what we talked about yesterday evening?

Taku: Seiseki’s manager?

Kai: YES OMG YOU REMEMBER I’M SHOCKED

Ura: he hasn’t forgotten so it’s serious

Taku: why are you guys so…

Ura: so?

Taku: I can’t find the right word, I’ll work on that

Kai: CARING, that’s what we are

Taku: okay so why did you stay awake for her

Kai: not for her, for you! We want to support you in this new love story

Taku: forget it.

Kai: NO

Taku: don’t even try.

Kai: oooh and what if I do?

Taku: I’ll get angry.

Kai: … okay..

Atomu: WOAH

Atomu: Hayato Kaidou getting his mouth shut in 3 seconds, I don’t believe it

Ura: it’s a thing only Taku can do

Ura: Taku I’ve never seen you really angry

Ura: I wonder how you look when you are angry

Kai: I’ve seen him.

Kai: that’s why I won’t insist.

Ura: oh

Atomu: now everything is clear

 

 

_Group chat “S.O.S.”, at the same time_

Ura: KAI WHAT DID YOU DO TO MAKE TAKU ANGRY

Ura: I WANNA KNOW

Atomu: me toooooooo

Kai: **N E V E R.**


End file.
